


Just One Day

by Monochrome_Mel



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Mel/pseuds/Monochrome_Mel
Summary: Dr. Robotnik promises Stone that he will sleep all day every month and a half, but he lied and gets caught.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone in the Discord. This one's for you!! I hope everyone enjoys it! <3

Stone was excited today. Every month and a half he waits for this day. For today is Robotnik's day off of everything. Months ago when Stone and the Doctor were becoming closer since Stone was Robotnik's longest lasting Agent (babysitter in Robotnik's words). Stone was able to convince the Doctor that every month and a half he would have a major day off. In other words, Robotnik sleeps for the whole day to recharge his body functions and no one in any circumstance bothers him. And this day makes Stone the happiest ever, but there was a thing that if Stone found out would break this day. Robotnik lies to Stone every month and a half. 

Robotnik does sleep today, but only for a maximum of 2 ½ hours. 'There's too much work to be done' he always thinks to himself. So all day Robotnik says in his room drawing new blueprints for improvements for old drone's and entirely new concepts for prototypes. He makes his own coffee to not let Stone know he's awake. He grumbles that it doesn't come close to how Stone makes them. During this time Robotnik takes off his gloves to not show any monitor that he's moving around. However today this secret is gonna be revealed.

Hours pass and it's now 7:30pm Stone has finished up cleaning the whole mobile lab. He felt extremely proud of himself, there was not a single speck of dust anywhere. He sighs and puts the cleaning supplies away in a little broom closet. As he's walking back to the main area of the mobile lab he hears something that shook him. He heard Robotnik scream in pain then a crash and he quickly runs to the private room door unlocking it as fast as he can and runs in.

"Doctor are you alrig--!!" He yells but stops in his tracks. There the doctor is not in bed, but standing near a coffee machine and a broken coffee jug on the floor. 'Why is the Doctor awake? He should be asleep,' Stone thinks. Then he looks around the room and sees a mountain of blueprints on the desk in the room. They still have the curve to them as if they were opened recently.

(Literally like 40 seconds ago)  
Robotnik was starting to feel the world going slower so he got up to get a new cup of coffee. As his sleepy state walks closer to the coffee jug he did something completely stupid. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the smartest man alive, grabs the coffee jug and pours hot coffee into a hand with no cup. All the coffee lands on his foot. His eyes shoot open and he screams in pain dropping the coffee jug and it shatters. He hears the door open and there he is. Stone looked at the Doctor with a mixture of fear and concern in his eyes. Then Stone looks at the desk with new blueprints on it.

'Oh shit' thought the Doctor.

Stone rushes to Robotnik's side and crouches down to see the burn on his foot. Robotnik looks at Stone and a twinge of guilt grows in his chest. He knows he should have been in bed all day, but then he's snapped back into reality when Stone speaks.

"Everything looks normal--" He begins. 

"There's only minor burns, but an ice pack should help with that. He finishes and moves to pick up the broken glass next to him. And after he's done with that, Stone turns to look at Robotnik and Robotnik can see that Stone's eyes are shinier than usual. As if he was about to cry in front of him.

"Doctor would you care to explain to me why there are a mouth of new blueprints on your desk and more importantly--" Stone pauses.

"Why in the world are you not in bed! It's your sleep day. You should know how important this is for your body." He ends and Robotnik stares at him with a little anger. 'How could someone that doesn't meet his genius possibly know what's important for him' he thought to himself.

"Oh please Stone, you and I both know to me sleep is an insufferable thing that humanity has to go through. I rather and I do always spend these days fixing up old and making new ideas." He looks at Stone and then realizes that he admitted to him that he never uses this day as intended, but he continues with his rant.

"How could I, the smartest man alive take a idiotic idea from you. You may be the longest lane assistant, but that will never mean I will take an idea from you!" He begins to yell, but then Stone pushes Robotnik to the wall, his hands on his shoulders and Robotnik looks at Stone in shock, Stone has pinned him.

"Listen to me Ivo!-" Stone begins. 

"The reason I tell you to take these days off isn't just because I know it would benefit your health and work status! It's because I care about you too much to see you slowly every day get more and more tired!" He takes a breath.

"I don't want to one day come to work and see you on the grounds probably dead because you passed out as you were testing out a new drone! So please I'm begging you Ivo, it's one day of sleep. Please I care about you too much I don't want to see you hurt in any way." Stone finishes and lays his head on Ivo's chest. 

Ivo stares at Stone in disbelief. 'He cares about me?' 'He afraid to see me dead, but everyone wants me dead.' Ivo can't understand what's happening in the moments. As Ivo thinks back on moments him and Stone have shared he sees that Stone has always been by his side. Whether it be saying how incredible he was, to defending him in government meetings, and even when he's just giving him a latte. Stone is always there for Robotnik. And as he thinks of everything he too realizes that he rather lose his career then see Stone in pain. 

Ivo sighs sleep is taking over his body. 'Stone is right about this accord' he thinks. Ivo takes his hand and softly lifts Stone's head by his chin.

"If it concerns you that much then could you join me in bed to make sure I fall asleep?" Ivo asks a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. Stone looks at the Ivo for a second in disbelief. 'He wants to be in bed with him'. Stone smiles and says.

"I would love nothing more Ivo". He takes Ivo to the bed and lays him there, going to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. He comes out and lays next to Ivo extending his arm around him. Ivo sighs and turns to face Stone sleep taking over him.

"Thank you Stone" Ivo says as he falls asleep.

"Anytime Ivo, I love you." Stone says as they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
